


Mother-In-Law

by Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Castiel in the Bunker, Comforting Dean, Dean Being an Asshole, Emotional Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, In-Laws, M/M, Mary Lives, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: PROMPT REQUEST: Would someone like to write a one shot about the first meeting between Dean, Cas and Mary. It would be the canon situation of how Mary came back and she and Dean returning to the bunker and meeting Cas there and Cas seeing that Dean is alive.But the difference to canon would be that Dean and Cas would be in a newly established relationship and when Cas sees Dean he goes for a hug and a kiss.Dean not being sure how his mother would react to him having a boyfriend doesn't kiss him back. Cas of course is hurt and Mary is upset when she realises what just happened..  She tells him to go and apologise to his boyfriend.Dean feels bad about hurting his boyfriend and upsetting his mom and goes to apologise to Cas. Who of course forgives him in the end.Basically some hurt/comfort, maybe some fluff.. (no smut..)If anyone would like to write this it would make me very happy.





	Mother-In-Law

Castiel was sitting quietly in the bunker library.  Sam was gone, he had absolutely no idea or leads as to where to find him, and… Dean was dead.  

The bunker was silent.  There was no music from Dean’s headphones, blasting his hearing away.  He wasn’t able to hear the typing of laptop keys or flipping of pages… no coffee maker.  Everything Castiel had worked so hard to protect became failure after failure. But the world was not ending, at least for the humans.  Castiel’s world ended the moment he saw Dean’s impala vanish in the distance into nothing but a speck.

A loud hinged sound erupted through the bunker as the door opened from the outside.  Tear soaked eyes peered up to see who was to descend the stairs, but Castiel’s body was already out of the chair and moving that direction, until he saw those freckled cheeks and heard the gruff voice.  

“DEAN!” Castiel shouted, arms wide, soon wrapping around his boyfriend.  “You’re alive, oh thank my Father!”

“Hey Cas…” Dean chuckled, glancing to the side at his mother.  

Mary was standing behind Dean, shocked but deep down proud and happy as she watched the display of loving devotion unfold before her eyes.  Her son had finally found love.

Castiel slipped his hands around Dean’s face to kiss him, but Dean froze, refusing to return the kiss, and pulled back quickly.  Dean wiped his mouth, and cleared his throat as Castiel pulled back a step, now hurt.  Dean had never refused his kiss before.

“Cas… meet my mother, Mary.”  Dean scratched his head.  

Castiel’s enthusiasm had faded, those bloodshot eyes filled with shame and rejection. _How could he ever be so stupid._

“Hello, Mrs. Winchester.  Nice to meet you.” Castiel forced a quickly fading smile, then walked up to Mary to hug her.  

Mary was blown away.  “W-- It’s a pleasure, Castiel.”  she tried to smile but shot her son a glare.  She may have been dead for thirty-three years, but she wasn’t stupid.  

Dean swallowed, then cleared his throat again.  He loved Castiel with all of his being, but he was petrified of rejection by the parent he just got back.  

“I need to speak with my son a moment, is that ok?”  Mary asked Castiel as he pulled back from the hug.  

“Of course.  I will… be in… Dean’s… room.”  Castiel wasn’t even able to look at Dean, and shifted his gaze to the floor instead to head to _their_ room.  Or was it their room anymore 

A loud slap resonated throughout the bunker, and Dean gasped, holding his cheek.  

“The hell was that for??” Dean was shocked.  Man, his mother had a hell of an impact with those hands.

“Do you think I look ignorant?  I’ve been dead more than thirty years, but I’m not blind.  He’s your boyfriend?”  Mary crossed her arms and tipped her head to the side, awaiting her Son’s verification.

“... Yes.” Wow, Dean had never even said that before.  They were just… a thing before now.

“Whats this about about being alive?” Mary stared, expecting him to explain himself.  

Castiel sat on the side of the bed, releasing a shuddered breath of sorrow.  What would happen now?  He had been rejected by the one person in all existence that Castiel lived for… was made for.  

Dean explained the cliff notes version of what had happened.  Mary was in awe.

“You walked away from your boyfriend, who pulled you out of hell, put his life on the line for you numerous times and when he finds out you are still kicking you can’t even grant him a kiss?”  Mary sighed, looking away.  “You are so much like your father it almost scares me, Dean.”  

Dean looked away, now feeling like a bastard.

“Well, when you lay it out like that…” Dean’s eyes were wracked with tears, and he half chuckled.  “Relationships aren’t usually my thing.”  

“It is now.  You need to fix this, Dean.  How much more does he have to go through to prove his utter devotion to _you?_ ” Mary pulled Dean in for a hug with a sigh.  “I am not going anywhere… I hope.  Go mend his broken heart, I know you love him just as much, if not more, if you’re anything like me.”

Dean nodded and pulled back from the hug, wiping his eyes. Mary left Dean to wander off around the bunker to explore.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean stepped into their room, then closed the door behind him.  Castiel was still hunkered over the edge of the bed.  

“Can we talk?”  Dean asked curiously, then took a seat on the bed next to Castiel.  

“You seem to be talking just fine, Dean.  As do I.”  Castiel kept his eyes on his hands.  

Dean sat quiet a moment, then wrapped his arm around Castiel's back, pulling him into his chest to hug him.  Castiel actually began to sob into Dean’s chest, clinging tight to his jacket zipper.  

“I am a f-failure, Dean.  I couldn’t save an-anyone, and now you don’t w-want me anymore, so what do I do, Dean?  Is it be-because of Sam?”  Castiel pulled back, looking into Dean’s eyes with his wet ones.  The beautiful sapphires were duller than usual.  

“Cas, you are not a failure.  And What about Sam?”  Dean had no idea.

Castiel sniffled and pulled away.  “When we got back… to the bunker, some blonde woman with a dart gun used the banishing sigil… and when I came back he was gone. He won’t answer his phones and hasn’t been back yet.”  Castiel had promised Dean he would take care of Sam and he failed. 

Dean’s hand slipped over to grip Castiel’s, and he brought it up to his mouth to kiss.  

“Cas… it’s not your fault.” Dean wasn’t even surprised, but now he and his mother and Castiel had work to do.  

“Bu--” Castiel started to interject, and Dean’s fingers to his lips cut him off.

“I said it’s not your fault, ok?”  Dean turned on the bed to face Castiel.  “Face me, please.”  

Castiel turned to face Dean, confused.  

Dean scooted as close as he could get, then took both of Castiel’s hands in his, interlacing their fingers.  

“Dean?” Castiel prodded as he looked at him for the first time since he arrived back to the bunker.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean looked right into Castiel’s confused expression.  

“why do you have the handprint of a lady’s hand across your cheek?”  Castiel pulled a hand away so he could touch it.

“My mother slapped me because I’m an idiot.”  Dean chuckled lightly, and Castiel still frowned, but thought it was amusing.  

“What made you an idiot, Dean?”  Castiel had healed the welts and redness with a touch of grace with a caress.

“Because I denied the love of my life the one thing in the world he wants, and that is my love, laid out for the world to see.”  Dean’s eyes searched Castiel, and Castiel quickly glanced away, blushing.  

Dean turned Castiel’s head back toward his, and he leaned in closer, kissing Castiel softly, then made it deeper with the prod of his tongue.  They kissed for a good solid two minutes, and Dean finally broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Castiel’s.

“I love you, Cas.  So much.”  Dean hoped Castiel still loved him too.

“I know Dean… I love you too.” Castiel felt those butterflies again.  

“Good.  Now, come meet your mother in law.” Dean grinned, then pulled away to stand and walk out of the room.

Castiel was left in shock…

“Mother in L-- DEAN!  We aren’t even married!”  Castiel lept up and left the room to find Dean and his mother.  

_Mary Winchester was his Mother in law..._

 


End file.
